Please Give Me a Rose
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: DoMinJun X Choi Seungcheol (Seokcheol, Mincheol, Juncheol). BL! P-Please give a rose... to me... Happy reading! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Please Give Me a Rose © Bianca Jewelry

DoMinJun X Choi Seungcheol

Rating: T

Warning: Boys Love. OOC.

.

Seventeen baru saja menyelesaikan konsernya. Tiga belas lelaki dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu terlihat lelah. Mereka mencari tempat yang bisa diduduki. Keringat tampak membasahi wajah mereka. Begitu pula dengan _general leader_ dari grup yang sedang naik daun itu. Rambutnya basah. Sambil memegang sebuah kipas _portable_ berwarna putih, ia menonton _perform_ dari tim Hello. Sebuah kamera menyorot dirinya.

"Mereka benar-benar tampan," kata Seungcheol sambil menatap kamera.

Seperti mewakili fansnya, Seungcheol membuka tangannya di depan layar laptop, seakan meminta bunga dari Seokmin, Mingyu, dan Junhui. Lalu ketika tiga orang yang berada di dalam layar itu pergi, Seungcheol seakan-akan ingin mengambil bunga yang dipegang tiga orang itu.

" _Juseyo~ Juseyo~ Kudasai~_ " kata Seungcheol sambil tertawa dan menatap kamera.

.

.

"Junnie," panggil Jeonghan ketika ia melihat Junhui sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Bangunkan pacarmu. Sebentar lagi sarapan siap."

Junhui mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel dan menatap Jeonghan yang pergi ke dapur _dorm_ nya. Ia menyimpan ponselnya di kantung celana lalu pergi ke kamar pacarnya. Pacarnya yang merupakan _general leader_ dari grupnya alias Choi Seungcheol masih tidur ketika Junhui memasuki kamar itu. Selimut tebal masih menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dagu. Junhui menyelinap di balik selimut lalu memeluk Seungcheol yang tidur menghadap dinding. Ia memeluk pinggang lelaki itu sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Seungcheol.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Junhui lembut.

Lelaki yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu membalikkan badannya ketika merasa ada orang yang memeluknya. Matanya setengah terbuka untuk melihat siapa orang itu. "Oh, Junnie~" ujarnya sambil mendekati Junhui dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Bangun, Mingyu sedang membuat sarapan, sebentar lagi selesai," kata Junhui sambil mengelus surai hitam Seungcheol.

"Lima menit lagi," sahut Seungcheol.

Junhui mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah yang dibungkus plastik bening dari nakas di samping ranjang Seungcheol yang tadi diletakannya di sana, lalu ia meletakkan bunga itu di dekat hidung Seungcheol. Hidung Seungcheol mengernyit ketika mencium wangi mawar itu. Otomatis ia membuka matanya.

"Mawar?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Untukmu."

" _Thanks_ ," ujar Seungcheol sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Ia mendekap mawar itu lalu menutup matanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Junhui memutar bola matanya, ia pikir dengan memberi Seungcheol mawar, lelaki itu akan segera membuka matanya dan bangun dari tempat tidur. "Cepat bangun, _princess_." Junhui mengeluarkan kata andalannya sambil tertawa lalu bersiap lari dari tempat tidur.

Seungcheol langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan melempar bantal ke arah Junhui yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Wajah Seungcheol memerah hingga ke telinga. Ia menghirup aroma dari setangkai mawar itu kemudian mengambil bantalnya yang terjatuh ke lantai dan bergabung dengan yang lain untuk sarapan.

.

.

" _Hyunggg_ ~" ujar Seokmin dengan ceria sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih.

Seungcheol yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi hanya melirik Seokmin sekilas. Ia kembali fokus dengan tontonannya.

Hari itu _dorm_ sepi, hanya ada Seungcheol yang sejak pagi menjaga _dorm_ dan Seokmin yang baru saja datang. Mereka tidak ada jadwal hari itu. Jeonghan dan Jisoo berada di sungai Han bersama Soonyoung dan Chan. Junhui pergi belanja makanan bersama Hansol, mungkin dengan Mingyu dan juga Seungkwan. Wonwoo dan Jihoon bermain berdua di _game center_. Minghao sedang _shopping_ , mungkin bersama Mingyu. Entah, Seungcheol tidak ingat Mingyu bersama siapa hari itu.

Melihat wajah Seungcheol yang masam, Seokmin langsung duduk di samping lelaki itu dan memeluknya dari samping sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. " _Hyunggg_ ~~~"

"Apa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Jangan marah dong," kata Seokmin sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Seungcheol.

"Siapa yang marah…"

"Kau," kata Seokmin lalu mencium pipi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mendorong kepala Seokmin. Ia pura-pura begidik jijik.

" _Hyunggg_ ~" ujar Seokmin dengan nada sedih. "Kalau ini tentang Jeonghan- _hyung_ , aku minta maaf, _ne_?"

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya…"

"Aku tahu kalau kau yang mengajaknya pergi kemana-mana. Bukan dia yang mengajakmu. Pacarmu dia atau aku?" tanya Seungcheol. Nada bicaranya meninggi.

Seokmin berkeringat dingin. " _Hyung_!" panggilnya ketika Seungcheol bangkit dari sofa. Seokmin segera menahan tangan Seungcheol dan berlutut sambil memberikan buket bunga yang berisi lima belas tangkai mawar merah yang dikombinasikan dengan hyacinth ungu. "Aku minta maaf _neeee_ ~?"

Seungcheol menghela napas. Ia mengambil buket bunga dari tangan Seokmin lalu memukul pelan kepala Seokmin dengan buket bunga itu. Seungcheol meninggalkan Seokmin sambil menghirup aroma dari bunga yang dipegangnya dan tersenyum diam-diam. Seokmin tersenyum lega, bagai anak anjing yang patuh ia mengikuti Seungcheol sampai ke kamarnya.

.

.

Di hari yang lain, Seungcheol diajak oleh pacar ketiganya untuk kencan di café. _Coffee date_ di Minggu pagi yang cerah sambil menulis lirik rap dengan santai jika mungkin mendapat inspirasi dari apa yang dilihat.

Seungcheol memang memiliki tiga kekasih, yaitu Junhui, Seokmin, dan Mingyu. Tidak masuk akal? Tapi begitulah adanya. Dan hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Malah yang suka mengganggu hubungan mereka adalah _member_ lain.

Seungcheol memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Mingyu memesan kopi untuk mereka berdua. "Americano?" tanya Seungcheol ketika Mingyu datang dan duduk di depan lelaki itu.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Seperti biasa."

Seungcheol tersenyum puas lalu mulai menyeruput americanonya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Mingyu karena sejak tadi Seungcheol sibuk dengan ponselnya dan ia diabaikan.

Seungcheol menatap Mingyu. "Hm?"

Mingyu menggeleng sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Seungcheol menatap Mingyu lamat-lamat. Ia mengangguk lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya lagi.

Mingyu mengambil buket bunga yang berisi mawar merah dan merah muda dari kantung kertas yang dibawanya lalu menyodorkan buket itu kepada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menatap Mingyu yang tersenyum gugup lalu menatap buket bunga yang berada di atas meja. "Apakah kalian merencanakan ini?" tanya Seungcheol sambil tertawa.

"Tidak…? Seokmin dan Jun- _hyung_ juga memberimu bunga?"

Seungcheol mengangguk sambil mengambil buket bunga itu lalu menghirup aromanya. "Going Seventeen?" tanyanya.

Mingyu mengangguk.

Seungcheol tertawa. "Padahal aku hanya bercanda dan mewakilkan para Carat," katanya lalu duduk di sebelah Mingyu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu. " _Gomawo_ ~"

" _Ne_ ," Mingyu tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Seungcheol yang tertutup topi.

.

FIN

.

Hai :'D /run


End file.
